Dr Edward Richtofen's Story
by Kalum115
Summary: This is the story of Dr Edward Richtofen from start to finish. This is my first Fanfiction, either love it or hate lol. (i dont own Call of duty and none of the characters in it, all Rights go to Treyarch and Activition)
1. Chapter 1

Dr Edward Richtofen

(This is my first Fanfiction, its about Edward Richtofen, from the famous Call of duty titles World at War, Black Ops and Black Ops 2, i don't own any and i also don't own any of the Characters, all rights go to Treyarch and Activision, this is merely for entertainment purposes)

Dr Edward Richtofen is a scientist that works for Group 935, here the stroy about him.

Before Group 935 (sometime in 1900-1910):

Edward was a young boy in the First World War his parents were killed during the war, which scared him for a very long time, he was taken to an orphanage, until a nice old man, came to look for an assistant for his work his name was Ludvig Maxis he saw potential in the 16 year old Richtofen, so he took Richtofen in, and Maxis brought him up as if he was his son. Richtofen learnt a lot from Maxis and he saw him as a father and a best friend, they did lots of great work and even formed a Group known as Group935 "to help save the world" it was the start of something bigger. The goals of Group 935 were to discover unnatural things and use them to aid the German army.

Chapter 2

1918 all hell breaks loose:

During 1918 Group935 was a big Group now having several hundred soldiers and scientists across Germany and the allies, were now part of the Group. Edward was now in his 20s, was working with an element known as, 115 by Maxis. But Maxis grew sick and Richtofen knew by the way he was acting, he cared for Maxis bringing him things he needed, but Maxis just got more sick even Richtofen didn't feel too great, then he knew it had something to do with the element no normal illness would make his men eat each other, then Maxis became one of them, shocked and scared he could only strap Maxis to a table as the men tried to brake in. Then Richtofen had an idea to remove Maxis brain perhaps it was still ok, so Edward conducted brain surgery and put Maxis brain in a jar, as 3 men showed up, 1 American, 1 Russian and 1 Japanese, as they fought the undead hordes Edward Rebuilt Maxis and Maxis was very proud of Richtofen, but he was upset that he wasn't human. Once the four of them did all of Samantha's tasks, he had to say goodbye to Maxis which made Richtofen upset, only to find out that they will meet again. (Perhaps it was best they didn't).

Chapter 3

1930-1940 Re-united (sort of):

Maxis was given a new body and was put in a different timeline of World War Two, and his memory of everything that happened before this time was erased, he just Re-created Group 935 and moved the base of operations to Der Riese, Scientists found out about this Group and some Scientists joined they were:

Professor Harvey Porter

Dr Edward Richtofen

Dr Harvey Yena

Peter McCain

And Sophia.

Peter and Sophia were the only two Americans Group 935 didn't care about nationality like the Nazis did.

Richtofen also forgot everything that happened, but only because of it being 30 years later and the fact that Maxis was in a different body, but something about his personality stood out to Richtofen but he chose to ignore it. Group 935 discovered a element known as 115 in Japan, and Edward began working on a weapon he called "Wunder Waffe DG-2" which shot electricity powered by 115. Other scientists made their own things such as.

Professor Harvey Porter improved a weapon already powered by 115 known as the Ray gun he made it "Porters X2 Ray gun".

and helped Maxis with teleporters.

Dr Harvey Yena worked on his own weapon called a Scavenger a sniper rifle that once fired Exploded and then he created the upgrade "Hyena infer-dead" which did the same thing but instead of exploding it used 115 to reverse the explosion into an implosion that crushed anything around the implosion.

Back to Richtofen: Richtofen was happy working for Maxis and he saw him as a good leader but when Maxis became infatuated with Sophia, and stopped working and even stopped giving orders, and Richtofen became angry and over the course of a year he would be with Samantha he had an Uncle type of relationship with her, she'd call him uncle Eddie he would give her toys he created himself like a toy cymbal monkey and a stuffed bear which she named Eddie after him, he even gave her an empty ray gun prototype that he painted and she loved it. Maxis new about all of this and was glad that they were getting on but he saw something in Edward that didn't sit right.

Note: "its been a while but next Chapter, (can't make seperate chapters because, something went wrong uploading but this will be ok i hope)

Chapter 4

Betrayal.

Richtofen was testing the teleporters with Doctor Schuster and Richtofen decided to teleport himself, wanting to go to the Mainframe to impress Maxis, but instead he teleported to a dark cave it was almost airless, he wondered where he was or how far down in this cave was for it to be airless he also felt weightless like he could float. In the middle of the cave was a big black pyramid with patterns on it, he touched it and got a shock "OW" he screamed, he knocked on the pyramid it sounded Hollow, then he started to hear a voice whispering he then spoke to it thinking it was someone behind him

Richtofen: "Hello…. Dr. Schuster is that you?"

?: "Betray, Kill, She will rise, destroy her now…."

Richtofen: "Schuster why are you whispering?

There's no need for that I…"

?: "let me show you something Eddie"

Richtofen: "Hang on Saman-?"

Then he teleported to a jungle he was confused about who was talking to him, but he walked around until he stumbled upon a village there were strange things here tall, big headed people. He went to approach them but, heard the voice shout at him

?: "KILL,KILL,KILL, KILL THEM THEY ARE WEAK YOU ARE STRONG KILL, KILL NOW!"

Richtofen held his head in pain, he couldn't take the voices he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the strange creatures

Vril leader: "hello human are you ok, you look hurt?"

Richtofen: "I….MUST….KILL!"

He shot the leader in the head killing him instantly Edwards soulless eye stared at the other Vril he pointed his gun at each of them one at a time he shot them killing the laughing manically as head did it, he slaughtered every one of the Vril.

Edward is now under complete manipulation of the strange voice doing whatever it said.

30 days later back at Der Riese Schuster was about to give up on Richtofen but then Richtofen burst though the doors yelling

Richtofen: " DON'T STOP ANYTHING!"

Schuster looked at him and was very confused he asked where had he been, Richtofen ignored him and said

Richtofen: "Lets continue with the teleporters come on"

Schuster saw something different about him.

Richtofen had nothing to do with anyone other than Schuster, he was given an order by the Illuminati

?: "TIME FOR MAXIS TO MEET HIS END"

But Richtofen resisted the voice and continued with work, he'd often be seen yelling at himself.

Samantha went to see him because they hadn't spoken in a month but when she found him something was different about him

Samantha: "Uncle Eddie where have you been?"

Richtofen: "What? Oh it's you Samantha err I've just been gone for a while, now im experimenting stuff, do you want a drink?"

Samantha: "Ok, Thanks" she smiled and drank the water Richtofen gave her

She began to feel drowsy and she colapised on the floor asleep

Richtofen: "now voice, why do you want her?"

?: "SHE IS HELL IN A SHELL DESTROY HER NOW!"

Richtofen: "Nein not her I….I can't do..no I refuse"

?: "DO I NEED TO TAKE FULL CONTROL AGAIN?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Hi its been a while I haven't posted because of Christmas and the new year. I've also found out how to make new chapters WOO! Enjoy this chapter. I'd also like to add that this is a side story I'm writing another story which is my main storyline of zombies, this story is to add more to the back story of Richtofen, so I'll be writing that one more than this one but if you guys want me to continue this badly then just write a review I'll see it ok :)

Chapter 5: Brink of insanity

Richtofen: "No, what about if I run tests and blood samples and prove she's is harmless"

?: "SHE IS EVIL STOP DENIEING IT AND KILL HER SHE IS ALL THAT'S STOPPING YOU FROM GAINING TOTAL CONTROL OF THE WORLD"

Richtofen: "I'm a scientist not an evil genius!"

?: "Inject her with a small dose of 115!"

So Richtofen put her on a table and ran tests took blood and injected a very small dose of liquid 115.

Samantha woke up she didn't remember much but she felt….betrayed?

She went to find Edward and talk to him about why she might feel this way

Richtofen was sat in a chair in the middle of the room with a gun in his hand, he noticed Samantha and put the gun down he said

Richtofen: "STOP! Don't talk to me I'll only hurt you, I'm not your uncle Eddie anymore I'M A GOD! NEIN I'm not I'm a scientist, run Samantha ze voices in my head vill kill you I have no control over them please Maxis is in danger. ARRGGH!"

?: "NO STOP TELLING HER SHE'LL RUIN EVERYTHING, LISTEN I'M GOING TO TAKE CONTROL OF YOU AND KILL MAXIS THEN I WON'T NEED TO TAKE CONTROL ANYMORE….YOU'LL JUST LISTEN!"

Richtofen was working with Maxis on a living animal, it was Samantha's dog Fluffy they teleported it but she didn't appear at the mainframe instead she appeared in the teleporter in a flash of lightning, this was not Fluffy anymore but a hellhound flames on its back teeth that look like they could bore though metal it growled at Maxis, Samantha walked in and wondered what they were doing with Fluffy, then the hellhound chased Maxis and Samantha into the teleporter then Richtofen shut them in with the hound then teleported them thinking he killed them.

?: "HAHAAHAHA SEE EDDIE IT'S YOURS JUST GO ACTIVATE THE PYRIMID AND…. OH I FORGOT YOU HAVE NOW LOST YOUR SANITY NO MORE ARGUEING ABOUT ANYTHING JUST LISTEN!"

Richtofen: "OF COURSE Now we go complete what we started AHA".

Next Chapter: The super Soldiers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6 "The super soldiers"

1946: Once Richtofen told the other scientists to start development of Griffin station on the moon he collected 3 solders

Tank Dempsey: Richtofen told some solders to go to the abandoned Asylum known as Verruct, he said to take some hordes of the undead and release them into it.

Richtofen: "I heard some Americans were going there to check it I want one of them alive"

So the soldiers went out to it once the released the zombies they immediately jumped for the soldiers they all died.

The Americans went inside and heard a creepy laugh the four of them were locked in and zombies started to break in, the soldiers fought until Dawn but only one managed to survive, as he lay with his dead friend on his lap he was confronted by Germans alive Germans he was taken back to Der Riese.

Richtofen was recording a diary entry on a radio, when soldiers walked in with Dempsey

Richtofen: "Date September 4th 1946, Dear Diary, today we…"

Dempsey: "Get your dirty hands off me you damn Nazis"

Richtofen: "oh my you must be the American zat survived our little outbreak"

Dempsey: "Yeah, and as soon as I'm outta here I'm taking you out"

Then he punched the soldiers, and Richtofen picked up a lead pipe

Richtofen: "Nein I don't think so American!"

And then he hit him around the head with the pipe

Dempsey: "Ok…ow!" 

Richtofen: "You seem like an ok subject, not much of a brain, oh well time to get to work aha" 

Dempsey: "I can still hear you"

Richtofen: "hm, HIT HIM AGAIN WITH ZE STICK!"

Then he hit him again with the pipe knocking Dempsey out

Richtofen gathered two more soldiers, Nikolai and Takeo, he erased all there memories and ran tests on them to make them virtually indestructible.

Richtofen visited the constructors on the moon to see how Griffin station was doing.

He visited the pyramid inside the moon, he then put his ear up against it, and then the voice said

?: "you must open it Edward open it and true power is you're, you can control the undead hordes and rule the Earth as a GOD!"

Richtofen: "YES I shall do it, but how do I open it"

?: "see that as your challenge"

Whatever was left of Edwards old self and his sanity, was destroyed the new Richtofen has been created from voices of the damned, he was completely under their control, he insane, evil and very power hungry!


End file.
